


[CLex][Smallville]Happy Ending

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [85]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 瞎白话一下，如果《Smallville》这剧里，Lex和Clark他俩，按照原剧的关系he了，会咋样呢？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]Happy Ending

[CLex][Smallville]Happy Ending  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

Happy Ending  
瞎白话一下，如果《Smallville》这剧里，  
Lex和Clark他俩，按照原剧的关系he了，  
会咋样呢？

虽然谁都能看出来，他俩的关系根本不像单纯的朋友，早就越界了。  
但是他们俩却没有丝毫感觉不妥，认为朋友就应该那样。  
所以他俩谈恋爱什么的就别想了。

但是Lex不会变坏，他们还会是最好的朋友。  
无论以后他俩定居斯摩维尔还是大都会，两家会挨得很近，  
平常在对方家就跟在自己家一样随意串门，平时家里有啥事都不问缘由地给照看着帮衬着，  
当然，依Lex可怕的女人缘，估计到最后可能还会是孤家寡人一个。  
然后呢，虽然Lex家里有钱啥都不缺，但是估计Clark还会把Lex拉到自己家里跟着自家入伙吃饭。  
反正就是下了班黏在一起呗。  
如果俩人住的地方不在一起，也会为对方在自己家中留下固定房间。  
Lex当总统后，可能Clark也不好明目张胆地经常跟Lex见面，但是俩人肯定会有个电话专线联系的。

当然，估计大概率他们还会住在一个地方的，毕竟Lex要帮助Clark成为最好的英雄。  
然后Lex就把幕后的金钱物资技术人脉谋略善后战损全包了。

不过这样一来，他们he了，Conner估计就不会出生了。  
因为那样的话，Conner出生的理由就不存在了。  
即便是原剧给出的Lex克隆Conner是为了给自己治伤时移植器官，还是更深层的Lex意难平，这些理由将都不存在。  
Lex也不会单纯为了试验Luthor集团的克隆技术来制造他俩的孩子。

Clark应该会婚姻美满。  
不过这样的话，Clark日后的伴侣是不是还是Lois还真说不准。  
当然因为跟Lex还是好朋友，所以Clark估计不会放弃超能力，依旧是Superman。  
因此，Clark估计不会有亲生孩子。  
而Lex大概率还是孤家寡人，所以估计也不会有亲生孩子。  
但是他俩都喜欢孩子，所以可能会收养个孤儿吧。  
然后孩子叫Clark的妻子妈，然后管Clark和Lex都叫爸。  
虽然这个称呼很奇怪，但是他们喜欢。


End file.
